


boys will be boys

by assholemurphamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: --- CURRENTLY ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE ---, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hand Jobs, I suck at tagging, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Murphy Being an Asshole, Murphy is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, as always, backyard sex, blake siblings, by light, finn raven smut in chapter 4, i mean that she literally only has her hands tied, i will add more as they become relevent, miller/monty smut, mini series, smut scenes, so when they are seniors in college she in a senior in high school ect, the boys are all 4 years older than Octavia, the daddy thing between octavia and murphy will be explained in chapter 5, will warn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic that is basically just smut all the way through. (with a little bit of character dialog between smut scenes)<br/>-----<br/>"I for one, have seen her in action. And trust me, it's better than you think."</p><p>"Murphy, you fucked Octavia?" Jasper asked, shocked.<br/>"Well, I don't want to brag or anything, but yeah," The man smirked at his friends, and leaned back in his chair. "twice."</p><p>"Well, the first time was back in Sophomore year of college..." He started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. around the fire

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have any tips or recomemdations for this fic, it will pretty much be a series of mini stories that the boys are sharing around the fire.  
> I don't know how hard I want to go with the smut, for the rest of it, but let me know what you think so far.

"Bellamy, grab the marshmellows while you're in there!" Murphy shouted to him from the backyard of their shared flat. The guys all sitting around Nathan's struggling bonfire.  
They were finally back together. After college graduation, things had gotten a bit hectic, so they hadn't had much time to catch up, during last few months off. But since Jasper and Monty were moving to Washington soon, they figured they would have one last boys night before the two moved out of state.  
'The 6 Pack' is what they called themselves, Jasper, Nathan, Bellamy, Murphy, Finn and Monty. But things were different now, Finn and Raven were going steady, Jasper and Monty were heading off in a few weeks, and Nathan, Bellamy and Murphy were renting a house together. Despite Nathan's fear of change, things seemed to be going well for the recent graduates of Arkadia University.

***

"No way! Man, thats so fucked up." Murphy gasped between fits of laughter  
Finn had just shared the story of the first time Raven and him had hooked up at a party, the story ending with her best friend, Clarke, stumbling into the bedroom, drunk and puking in the doorway.

All of the boys seemed to be enjoying themselves, sharing stories of drunken nights, failed classes and most of all, girls. 

***

A few hours after dark had fallen, Bellamy got a phone call.  
"Octavia, what's up?" He asked, concern lingering on the end of his voice. "Oh, yeah sure, just stay where you are, I'll come get you. Okay, bye."

"What was that about, Bell?" Monty asked, tossing his empty beer can at the garbage can, the shot ending up across the yard. 

"Oh, nothing, Octavia just drank too much and she needs me to go pick her up." He stood up from his lawn chair, taking the final sip of his beer, glad he had only had one so far. "No big deal, I'll be back in half an hour."  
There was a mumble of 'sure' amidst the other 5 boys, as Bellamy made his way out to his car. 

"Isn't Octavia like, 15? Why is she drinking?" Finn asked, once their leader was out of earshot.

"Man, have you seen her? There's no way in hell, she's a only 15." Nathan commented, as he tossed another log on the fire. "Oh, come on, I cannot be the only one here who's noticed, how insanely hot Bell's sister is."  
Murphy scoffed and let let out a laugh. "She's like, a Senior now, I think. And I for one, have seen her in action. And that is not the body of a 15 year old."  
The 4 boys' eyes went widenin shock at the alcohol fuled comment.  
"Murph, you fucked Octavia?" Jasper asked, slightly irritated. "No way, I don't fucking believe it. It took me forever to get her in bed. And we were dating for almost 8 months."  
"Well, I don't want to brag or anything, but yeah," Murphy smirked at his friends, and leaned back in his chair. "twice."

*** 

After around 20 minutes of all the boys -including Jasper- demanding to know the story behind the hookup, Murphy finally gave in. 

"Well, the first time was back in Sophomore year of college..."


	2. octavia/murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the flashback sex scene between octavia blake and john murphy.

~~~flashback~~~

It was a Saturday, and Murphy was spending the night, in Bellamy's guest room.  
Around 3am, Octavia heard muffled noises coming from the room, across from her own.   
She was curious and creeped over to the door. It was only open a crack, but she could clearly make out the shape of somebody laying on the bed. Their lower half, covered only by a thin sheet, she could see their hand moving up and down. She knew exactly who the boy was, and became oddly turned on at the sight of it. Her hand dipped between her legs, gently rubbing her clit while she watched.   
"Fuck..." she gasped, her voice barely above a whisper. Or so she had thought, as the sound rolled off her tongue, the boy sat up, his face flushed red as he saw her.   
The younger girl offered up an embarrassed look, herself as she pushed open the door to his room.   
"Octavia, what are you doing?" he whisper-shouted at the 16 year old.   
"I could ask you the same thing. But, I already know what you were doing." she responded smugly, as she approached him.   
The only light, was coming from the window above the bed. The street lights barely illuminating the small room, as Murphy pulled the blankets up, trying to cover his cock.  
"Its okay, don't be shy. I already saw you touching yourself." she reminded him. "I know you're still hard, John. Your cock is kind of hard to hide."  
He glanced down at the blanket on this lap, covering the tented fabric with his hands.   
"Octavia, this isn't right. Your brother would most definetly not like it if I fucked you." his voice resumed the whisper-shout tone that he had used with her only moments ago.  
"Oh, well I was just going to offer you a blow job, but concidering how wet I am, maybe you should fuck me." She smirked, lifting her shirt for a moment, exposing her tiny waist and toned stomach.  "So, what do you say, Murphy? Do you still want to follow Bellamy's rules?" 

He knew it was wrong, of course he did, but she wanted him so bad, and she was teasing him so much, that he knew he might even cum before he was inside of her.

Murphy bit his lip, feeling himself get harder with every syllable she spoke. Octavia crawled closer, straddling his hips, undoubtedly able to feel his hard cock beneath her. She started to roll her hips, grinding down on him in a way that made him moan.  
"See, I knew you wanted to fuck me." she smirked at him, tipping his chin up to look at her as she continued grinding. "So do it."  
She leaned down and kissed him passionately, and Murphy had no problem returning it, opening his mouth to let her in, as he gripped her ass with his rough hands. As he started to trail kisses down her jaw and neck, and is strating feel the wetness between her legs, drip through her panties and onto the sheet between the two of them.   
"Fuck- take me to my room." She mumbled between soft moans.

The two of them stand and he pulled Octavia's shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor of the guest room, to be forgotten. He picked her up with little difficulty and she wrapped her legs around is waist as they reattached their lips, making their way to Octavia's room, across the hall. Once inside, John closed the door behind them and walked the few steps to her bed, letting her fall onto the soft bed below.   
"Why'd we have to come in here, babygirl?" He questioned between a few rough, sloppy kisses.   
She sat up and smirked, moving up to the pillows and pulling her lace bralette up over her head.  "Memory foam. No squeaking."   
It's clear to him, now, just how much experience Octavia has with seducing her brothers guests, and something deep inside of him feels guilty, but definitely not guilty enough to stop.   
He climbed over her, reattatching their lips, this time, his hands going immediately to her breasts. The size of them fit perfectly in Murphy's hand and it made want to be inside of her, that much more, so he flipped them over, laying back as Octavia straddled him, once again.  
He reached up and pulled her panties to the side, biting his lip when he saw her shaved wet pussy. He slid his thumb over her clit gently and as she gasped, he knew she was ready to be fucked.   
"Take your panties off, O." he instructed, moving his hands to his hair, pushing it out of his face.   
Before taking them off, Octavia reaches over in her side table drawer and pulls out a condom, handing it to Murphy. He glanced over at the drawer and saw that she had at least 30 more inside of it and he chuckled, eyeing her.   
"What? I'm a horny girl." she giggled, tossing her panties to the side.   
He opening the package and put it on, tossing the packaging on the floor.   
"Clearly. You're fucking your brother's best friend." He teased her as she straddled his cock, sliding the tip into her dripping pussy with ease.   
"D-don't act like you're the first." she moaned as she slid down the rest of his 6" cock. "Or the most impressive."  
John didn't miss the wink she gave him when she added the last comment, and he wondered momentarily who else she had meant by that.   
But the thought was quickly dismissed when she started slowly moving up and down his cock. He knew immediately he would not last very long, after all the teasing she had started with.   
"Oh fuck-" she mumbled quietly as she rode him, her nipples being pinched gently by her brothers best friend. "Shit, I'm gonna cum already..."   
As she picked up her pace, it became more clear to Murphy just how close he also was. She moaned into his hand, as she came and he started thrusting into her, in time with her riding and not a moment later, he was cumming inside of the younger girl.   
"Fuck..." She moaned as she pulled off of his cock, laying down beside him.   
Murphy pulled the condom off, tossing it in the bin beside her bed, which was -surprisingly- not filled with other condoms.   
She smirked and looked at him, her breathing still quite laboured. "Next time, just come to my room." she winked and rolled over, pulling the blankets up over her as she drifted off to sleep.  
As Murphy stood up and made his way to the guest room, his eyes caught sight of the clock, it was now almost 4:30am.   
'Oh well', he thought, 'Might have to crash at Bell's more often...' He smirked and pulled his boxers on before falling asleep in the bed. 

~~~end flashback~~~

"So, yeah, basically I just asked her to help me with my boner. At first she was kind of hesitant, but you know, just lay on the charm." Murphy smirked as he exaggerated the entire story to his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to read about "the second time" Murtavia had sex, or if I should just skip it and move onto the next scene like I had planned.


	3. miller/monty (smut scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Babe, we can't. They're gonna think something's up." Monty protested in a hushed whisper as his boyfriend pulled him closer on the one person hammock, rubbing his hand over the front of Monty's pants.  
> "So let them." Miller teased, pulling the blanket over themselves, his hand slipping into his partner's pants.

"We're back, bitches!" Octavia announced loudly, laughing as she walked into her brother's backyard.  
Everyones face immediately went red as they exchanged glances.  
"Speak of the devil." Monty mumbled to Miller, who was seated next to him on a large hammok.  
"She's gonna stay the night here, with us, if thats alright with all of you?" Bellamy informed the guys, knowing it wasn't really a question.  
"Hey, O. You can come sit next to me, if you want." Murphy offered with a wink. She rolled her eyes but made her way over to the empty chair next to him.

As Bellamy headed inside to use the washroom, Murphy brushed the girls hair over her far shoulder, gently kissing her neck, with no objection from Octavia. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, alcohol blurring the lines between right and wrong. They continued for a moment until Jasper cleared his throat, and Murphy pulled away, knowing better than to mark up Bellamy's baby sister.

She leaned in close to his ear and whispered almost inaudibly, "Someone's been missing me, haven't you, daddy?" she kissed his jaw once, smirking at how he noticeably tensed up at the nickname. "I'll meet you in your room, once everyone else is asleep."  
She stood up, moving to an open seat between Finn and Jasper, just as Bellamy was exiting the house.  
"Anyone want blankets?" The Blake brother asked, carrying a handful of them out of the house. He handed one to his sister, without waiting for her to ask, and passed one to Murphy, who was eager to cover the bulge arising in his jeans. He ed the other one at the 2 boys in the hammock, knowing they were probably cold, seeing as they were nowhere near the fire. 

"Babe, we can't. They're gonna think something's up." Monty protested in a hushed whisper as his boyfriend stretched out on the one person hammock.  
"So let them. I'm tired of hiding it, if they are really our friends, they will be happy for us." Miller explained, pulling the blanket over himself, waiting for Monty to lay down next to him. "Besides, you're moving to DC next week, I want to enjoy what time we have left."  
Monty just smiled and moved closer, laying his head on Miller's chest, glad the blanket hid their intertwined legs. 

Octavia was the first to notice them, wrapped up in eachother, hands absetmindedly roaming eachothers bodies through their clothes, while they were absorbed in a concersation she couldn't quite hear.  
She nudged her brother, gesturing for him to look. When Bellamy's eyes fell upon them, Miller was enthralled in a kiss, tongue slipping between his boyfriends lips, unaware of the onlookers.  
Bellamy chuckled quietly, his attention returning to the story Finn was telling.

The couple remained blissfully unaware, as their kiss became far more heated than they had planned. Miller's hand slid up Monty's shirt, pinching his nipple gently as he smirked against the boy's lips. Monty did little to protest, taking his boyfriend's hand in his own and moving it down towards the waistband of his pants. Miller broke the kiss first, looking over at their friends, who were all laughing at Jasper's story. He smirked and undid the button expertly with one hand, slipping it inside, his eyes revelling in the sharp contrast of their skin tones.  
"You sure?" Nathan asked, waiting for a rejection that never came. Monty nodded, his hair falling over his eyes as he pressed his hips up more, to meet Miller's hand. The darker boy smirked and tugged his boyfriends pants and boxers down, just under his ass. Nathan attatched their lips gently as he took Monty's half hard cock in his hand.  
Nathan and Monty had been dating -in secret- for just over a year, and as a result, they had mapped out eachothers bodies pretty well. So Miller expected Monty's hip raising action, when his thumb swipped over the tip of his cock.  
Nathan was starting to get hard, himself, but not too noticably, because he wasn't in the mood for a handjob. Although Monty was very good with his hands, Miller wanted to be inside him.  
He detatched their lips, much to Monty's distaste, and started trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. Sucking slightly where his lips came to rest, just above the boy's collarbone.  
Within a few minutes, the tentitive touches of Miller's lips, paired with the steady pace of his hand on his cock, were beginning to be too much for Monty.  
"Fuck- Nathan, I'm close..." he mumbled, his lip pulled tight between his teeth as he came over his boyfriend's hand.  
Miller smirked against his skin, still working on sucking a bruise into his partner's shoulder. He didn't stop his hand however, which was still working up and down Monty's shaft while he rid out his high, making the boy let out a moan, accidentally loud enough for the rest of the group to hear.  
Nathan bit down on his shoulder gently as he moaned, half in punishment and half just to increase his boyfriend's pleasure. He stilled his hand and wiped it on the blanket on top of them. He knew they were all starting to look at them, the same way he knew Monty's face would be bright red. And when he sat up, he was proven right about both things.  
Bellamy was looking right at Miller when he looked out at them, both boys broke into fits of laughter, the awkwardness breaking instantly.  
"Nathan fucking Miller," he started between laughs, "You had better wash that damn hammock before you go to bed."  
The boy nodded, climbing out of the hammock, as Monty pulled up his pants, his blush still fresh upon his cheeks.  
"So, are you guys like, a thing now? Because your midnight sleepovers are not going unnoticed." Murphy shouted at them jokingly.  
Monty nodded shortly, as he stood up beside Miller, nearly falling on his face as he exited the rocking hammock.  
"Yes! Fucking called it! Finn, you owe me $10!" Octavia called out loudly, laughing.  
Miller wrapped his arm around Monty's waist, smiling proudly. It was almost comical, how haply he was to finally be out to their friends. Even if it did happen, a little bit... Differentially than they had hoped.  
"Whoop, whoop! GET IT GREEN!!" Jasper shouted, laughing, as the pair headed inside the house, presumably to everyone else, to finish what they had started.


	4. finn/raven (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finn, fuck- come on, stop teasing." Raven whined from her position on their bed. Her hands were tied above her head, while he kissed slowly up her thighs, the heat between her legs only increasing with every brush of his lips.  
> Finn just smirked and pressed one firm, sloppy kiss to her pussy, right over her clit. The sound that leaves Raven's mouth is enough to make his cock twitch in its confines in his boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are purely my own (i didnt have time to edit this chapter)

"But doesn't her leg... Y'know, get in the way, sometimes?" Murphy asked Finn.  
The subject of Raven had come up, and without a way to deflect the question, Finn began bragging about all the reason Raven's leg was not a factor in their sex life.  
"Well, it used to make her really self conscious, but like, the only difference between now and when the accident happened, is now she cant ride me. Which, admittedly, I do miss, but she makes it up to me in so many different ways." Finn chuckled, taking a sip from the beer in his hand.

**** 

~~~flashback~~~

"Finn, fuck- come on, stop teasing." Raven whined from her position on their bed. Her hands were tied above her head, while he kissed slowly up her thighs, the heat between her legs only increasing with every brush of his lips.  
Finn just smirked and paused his kisses, pressing one firm, sloppy kiss to her pussy, right over her clit. The sound that leaves Raven's mouth is ebmnough to make his cock twitch in its confines in his boxers. He flicks his tongue against the small bead, loving the long sighs leaving his girlfriends mouth.  
"Mmm, baby fuck right there-..." she started rolling her hips up, towards Finn's tongue, and he pressed her hips back down, holding them firmly against the bed. He leans down again and licks a thick stripe over her pussy. He could taste her juices on his tongue, and it turned him on even more as he kissed her clit slowly, swirling his tongue around the little bud.  
"Fuck, Finn pl-please fuck me, I need you so bad." Raven cried out, thighs shuddering from the nearly 20 minutes of gentle teasing.  
Finn gave in, and stood up to take off his boxers. It was all very clear what was about to happen to her, as he reached under the bed. She knew that was where their special toys were, in a metal box under their bed. And when he sat up with her favourite one - a 6" rabbit vibe - in hand, she could feel her pussy drip onto the sheets below.  
She spread her legs a little wider, licking her lips as he slid the toy inside of her with ease. It was off, and the rabbit ears were firmly pressed against her clit.  
She knew what was about to happen, as they had done this exact position many times in the past, but no matter how often they fucked like this, she was still as turned on as the very first time.  
Finn made his way slowly over to her top half, abandoning her dripping cunt. He leaned down and kissed her softly, as he reached down, flicking on the toy. The first setting was a simple, steady vibration inside of her. She knew the ears didn't vibrate level 3.  
As Finn ended the kiss, he slipped his hard cock into Ravens mouth and she let her eyes fall shut as she sucked eagerly. It was times like this that she wished she hasn't asked Finn to tie her hands up, because she wasn't able to take his entire 7" cock down her throat. 

Finn moaned as she sucked harder, gagging slightly around his cock, trying to take as much of it as she could.  
Finn reached down and flicked the vibrator up to level 3, and as the part on Raven's clit started vibrating, he could tell that she wasn't too far from her orgasm.  
She was a mess, moaning around Finn's cock as she grinded down on the toy. She didnt want to finish before him, so she started pulling slightly at her restraints, glad to wrap her hands around his cock as he released her from the ties.  
As she felt herself nearing climax, she gripped the base of Finn's cock, sliding her fist up and down the shaft as she sucked gently on the tip, tongue teasing over the slit the entire time.  
As Raven hit her peak, she pulled her mouth off of Finn's cock, gasping slightly as her orgasm rippled through her. Finn bit his lip and groaned as he felt himself cum over his girlfriend's mouth and cheek. Raven reached down and turned off the toy, slidding it out of her slowly. She smirked and turned to Finn, licking her juices from the vibrator. 

~~~end flashback~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is slightly shorter than the other ones, but I have the next chapter written and i will he posting it soon.  
> It is the 2nd Murphy/Octavia scene. (if you like daddy kink fics, then I think you're gonna like it. But if you don't, dont stress too much, its not a huuuuge part of the chapter.)  
> Thanks for all the love so far guys.  
> You can find me on tumblr  
> Quitequaintquietquotes.tumblr.com  
> Or twitter  
> @irllarrystan (both L's are L's)


End file.
